


I Wished This Nightmare Ends

by Kairi239



Category: yandere - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Character Death, Character Death In Dream, Curses, Dreams, F/M, Ghosts, Horror, Lust, Other, Past Character Death, Past Lives, Romance, Sibling Incest, Thriller, Werewolves, Witches, Yandere Brothers, sexual theme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-02-09 03:37:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12879366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairi239/pseuds/Kairi239
Summary: (Y/N) is younger daughter of a rich family as her father is a famous cook but he has his dark secret of being a serial killer, his fiancee ran away from him while his and his sons hunts down searching for her. (Y/N) knows that her father is a yandere but her two brothers are always with him in the kitchen never allowing (Y/N) in the kitchen. (Y/N) made a promise to her mother to protect her siblings and one day they would meet again. She always kept her promise but know more complex when her older brother falls for a girl one night that she was dressed as her friend since she need to be in two places at once cause we look a like. What will (Y/N) do to stop this from getting worse than finding her brothers and father's deepest darkest secret.





	1. Chapter 1: The Nightmare Begins

**Author's Note:**

> If you are younger than 16 please don't read this.
> 
> You have been warned.

Prologue:

~third pov~

(Y/N) is a normal innocent girl who loves her older and younger brothers as they play with her most of the time but one day father started to give lessons in cooking his food as well as him while that mother always makes (Y/N) eat her cooking than her father's since she was told her father food had bad things in them that she shouldn't eat. By the time she been eight years old her mother suddenly came to hear hto er whispering "shh (Y/N) you need to listen to me carefully so i am going to be leaving so don't tell daddy cause he is very bad man that kills people but he loves mommy very much that he can't let mommy have any freedom but promise me that use your skills, i taught you to protect your younger brothers if you want you can use that secret room to call me and please stay safe. Don't tell your father nor your brothers."

As (Y/N) replied "mommy will i see you again" her mother replied with a nod as they pinky promised her dearest daughter as (Y/N) kissed her mother goodbye while run down her cheeks waving goodbye until her mother fled out of sight. Then the door open to see her younger brother crying and calling her name running up to her, giving her a hug then (Y/N) hold her beloved younger brother as she hugs him until he feels better while she gave a small kiss on his forehead like her mother gives her. Soon they fell asleep together as (Y/N) hold her younger brother tight trying to protect him from any harm that may while they are children scare of creatures of the night

~10 years later~ 

(Y/N) is an average high school girl who likes novels and animation but she after her younger brother and father since her older brother only vists in summer break of university as he lives in somewhere in tyoko plus mother has a family of her own after marrying the man who she truely loved so I am the only one who does house work and cooking the meals like mother taught her but she suspicious of father's special kitchen since she was never allowed in there plus there was strange sounds but you never it since it was sound proof also a strange smell of mentallic in there. They also say it was the blood of the animal they used to cook since need fresh meat they kill aminal they find in the foods plus she thinks it strange that many people went missing when they go hunting for meat. She didn't get close to the kitchen so they wouldn't suspect her of trying to find out what was in the the kitchen as the only time can access it if nobody is arround or in the house.

She suddenly had a message from her closet friend that looked like her but was the most popular girl in school knowing what she would ask her for a favour of saying "(Y/N) I need your help I am going to a mixer at the karaoke with the girls at school to try get over my ex boyfriend but you know Lily's sister gone missing and she here scared and keeps saying she next some thing coming get her plus many people are going missing so I need to stay by her side but you can go there a little while but make sure come here first" her text was very long as she grab my bag and head over to Lily's place as she could understand how she feels since she would worry about her brother going missing. But today my older brother coming home but he late so she text them 'I was on my way' when she arrived seeing the lily depressed but they got her dressed in one of Hannah's fancy purple clothes also baby blue eye contact lenses in.

Once she was ready she headed into town to meet Hannah's classmates since they called me by Hannah's name as soon they called me, put my acting mask on as I was Hannah from now. she replied talking to the girls to meet many older men who were the same age as her older brother but speak to the devil he is here so they sang and enjoyed it until it was 6pm while she had fun she felt lustful guys of a few of the men staring at her so she lied to get out as he met her brother stopping him "hey sir can you tell them that I left and I bet you were forced into this cause you don't look comfortable, if I was you I would go and relax then have fun. But you need take your mind off your troubles so are you (Y/N)'s older brother, I hear about you from her since I am her and Lily's best friend Hannah even now (Y/N) is comforting Lily since her sister just gone missing as she scared saying that monster are after her. Don't you think wolves are responsible for this as legends say wolves has lived in the forest for many years but never have been seen if you do she them you would never be saved also your body would never be found creepy right but bye."

(Y/N) went to nearest restroom to change back into her casual clothes as she wiped off all her make up and contact lenses as she walked ride her motor bicycle home to see her younger brother jumping at her giving her a welcoming as he give her tightly not will to let go so he asked her "where have you been" but only getting a yawn in reply as he let her go so she could go to bed, while he went back in the kitchen cut up the fresh juice meat up. The smell of metallic made any normal person as he look to the screen to watch his sister getting changed in the sleepwear as she fell asleep without know that he watch her in the most sickest way a normal brother would do. He started to think of pervy and disgusting dream of his sister naked under him while making her moan his name out but it was all interrupted by his older brother looking at his younger brother with heartless eyes saying "Fucking disgusted idiot you are." he then replied with "please don't you use to have the same feelings I guess you found someone more interesting than her" he sneaked as he sees his older brother different from the last time he visited. His brother left him to clean his mess up while he watch his cute sister hugging her (F/A) teddy that makes him a bit jealous of it as he goes to his room to get change while got change his older brother turn off the camera and took with him smiling over his cute sister that looked like his beloved but he knew he couldn't protect her from their dangerous younger brother. He only suffers from the lose of a mother who he want know why she ran away but knowing father's story and we kill many people but I can only help on holidays since I go university plus my sister is moving into our old house in this village since it all the way at next town over it not far by train as she said that her two BFFs are coming with her. I hate my young brother, he has fun hunting down people but I want to know more about Hannah since has interest me so I will use her to find out more about my father as what relationship with his monster so is my younger brother as I am going to use her for information about this village and my family history.

Chapter 1:

~(Y/N) pov~

I woke up from a strange dream but I can that it was 6am in the morning as I get up from my bed to get change into my black hoodie, my favourite colour shirt and long black jeans then went downstairs to see darkness that fills the hallway through the house while walking down the stairs hearing the winds blow wild outside. As I walk pass the closed off room to smell the metallic from that came from that room I not allowed to go into as I can imagine the horrors of the smell that leak out but I want to know what my mother saw that night she left us also I only can do it the night they go hunting so can take a peak and go back to bed. It will be the night before I leave to go to my new home in the next town over to study near by the University I will attending after summer holiday but at the moment I want get the rooms set with Lily and Hannah since we will be living together but none of my family knows where I will be leave since father respect my decision live on my own but only if I lived with two people I can trust so I chose my two BFF. The house has 10 rooms since there a kitchen, bathroom plus living room and three bedrooms but the 4 space area can be a spare room also a work space area for us to use.

I enter the kitchen to cook a big breakfast for the day as it was omelette for breakfast and some lunch for my younger brother since I will be gradating today so Hiiro will need his lunch for school and I need to get ready since Kai will be attending the gradation ceremony to give a speech cause the principle want someone from the school give speech on want the future will be like so I will be walking with him go home as the thought of it made me let a sigh out. I finished breakfast going to wake my older brother by knocking his door as he opened smiling warmly while passing by to go and eat his food then it was time to go wake up Hiiro as he has to be awaked by full force he is a heavy sleeper but the worse part is he grabs me while sleeping as he drags me into a tight hug so can't get out but his hands move around my body. The thought gave me shivers as I open the door while stepping in the room that shred no light, knowing that he still asleep creeps me out. I grab him arms shake his body but some how he pulled me into tighter hug than usual but my breasts was touching his chest as his hand moved to my waist and I felt his pervy area while I try to get out by wiggling my way out but I get my kneel as hit him in the stomach and he wakes up let me making jump back to seem like fell on my back.

I ran downstairs as I grab Mike's breakfast put fridge for him when he comes out of the closet off room eating my food ignoring my two brothers thinking about the woods about going to there to find out what happen to Sophie since it been about two days since she disappear so me going look for clues before heading for Lily's place after gradation ceremony plus gives me about 3 hours before Hiiro finishes school but my thoughts interrupted by Hiiro kissing my cheek but almost kissing my lips as I push him back feeling embarrassed by what he did while noticing Kai not here but seeing Hiiro smirking saying "Payback for hurting me sis but the look on your face is so cute" as his smile gives me the creeps but he been starting acting like this since the accident when I found him in the forest after I was attacked by wolf so I grab something sharp and stab it then ran somewhere through forest until I saw Hiiro on the ground bleeding from a wound that looked like where I attacked the wolf. My emotions made call help and got him hospital is made cry not wanting lose my younger brother but he looked so happy to see me as his expression changes and he get more clingy to so I think got so thing to do with puberty.

I hit his head saying "You idiot that no laughing matter we are siblings so don't do that romance stuff to someone else plus you started it by hugging me to death while you were sleeping so I need to be owned apology but today you seem more clingy in your sleep did you have a nightmare or is something going on" it is troubling me a bit since we are close but now I think he is hiding secrets as Kai also hides secrets while he looks like he trying to a escape this place like mom did. My feeling responses to the silent so I say "it okay tell me when your ready see ya." As silent remains letting me know I need to get out of here so I grab my bag heading to school while walking starting to fill notes about the missing people and all strange things that goes on around specially my father or brothers. I notice a girl reading my notes as our eyes meet while she says "hello there I notice you writing something interesting so I got curious plus this could be useful for the missing people case going on around here but you have great eye around here so could we meet up tomorrow and have a little chat since want to know more about this place" she give a notice we phone number and location to meet as I gave nod as I whisper in her ear "be careful what you say also don't believe anyone here but me okay since you can't many people since they are people hiding there darks secrets but start on the history of the place, we can talk tomorrow since my best friend's sister was the last person of this missing.

I walk waving as saying to cover my imagine "if you turn to the left after going over there you will see the library miss" as the glances stop off me since people stop suspecting me so turn around walking to the school as this village makes me so sick like they hiding something no child was allowed to know plus they are followers to my father who keeping eyes and hears out on me. I need to leave this place like I can feel someone calling to "help us" but it not just one as there is another voice from other one that says "Run away don't let it catch me" it still creeps me out while I have a lot info on this place. As it seems a safe area but something here big happened in a long but it could be erased from history since they don't let anyone see the history not even the police so think about it we were never allowed in the forest but mom told me there was a girl who lived in the house in the woods to find her self from the monster even the people called her a witch and killed her as mom told me that was her ancient also she had children that was in the care of the orphanage. So I am going to find this house find a clues about this place but I need back up so I will team up that high school detective since she had a badge plus her birth date is on their but more important is school ceremony. I enter the room seeing my classmates noticing me but ignore me since I don't talk much to anyone but the that new transferred student Ross, he been here a month but he gives a similar face like I seen him before but don't know him plus we do talk a bit to each other since it only class work since do class group work together.

We enter the assembly listening to my brother speech but all I want to know is truth on this place even someone before me die to put secrets from the mystery of this place but it feels like that forest has all the secrets to my answers also the stories my mother wrote but if I don't get all answer before I go to set my belonging for the house it will be five days before I return for house to spend summer with the guys but I could use the five days to go and talk with mom for info also the truth behind the forest and the secrets of it. I didn't pay attention to the speech until they called me so I go up to the stage.

After the ceremony I grab Kai dragging him to an area that nobody use out of reach so I ask him "Kai, I need to talk to you since you notice that this village is strange like everyone disappearing as nobody cares to say anything but the strangest lead to the forest and the forbidden room that we are not allowed plus tell me what the difference between me and you from Mike and Hiiro since something doesn't add up from the date up were born and Mike meet my mother if you had a different mother from me." He looks down with sad smile on his face looks at me scary expression "Well I thought I was the only one who thought this was strange (Y/N) but we aren't related but Hiiro is son of your mother and my father's blood but you are symbol of (M/N) and (F/N) but only have half of the same blood as this is feels me with hate only ting to keep me coming back is your safety from that younger brother. But this place is cursed with the magic of a person that lived before the story was told as father's family buried all the copies of the story but kept one as nobody never seen the original piece. I know you want to find the truth but right now make allies to help you get through this but (Y/N) I might not be always by your side to keep you safe from it so you will need a group of allies to help without getting caught as you have seen it before and survive like no one has done that since it might but sign that you are the one to bring the truth plus I will help you from the shadows so bye (Y/N)....." I had notes of these thing but couldn't hear the last part of his sentence.

He left give the advice I need to survive it but what is the voice and Kai warning me also I am in more danger than I thought I better get to the truth before people start catching on to me like mother said "don't truth anyone but the allies you make in the future" so this summer I will be interesting to solve this puzzle. I don't know but their are people who will be helping us solve this case like that detective so I might go to Lily's now to talk to them since she wants to know the news I just found about this place. I grab my bag see the most popular boy having a confession but I leave them alone since it is going be the last time we might see each other from others plus I go to Lily's place as I hear a voice saying "(Y/N) find me I don't want to forgotten, FIND ME, FIND ME, FIND ME, FIND ME FIND ME FIND ME." the voice echoes it's words to see the corpse of Sophie body full of bitten and stab but stayed calm knowing I could be only one to see her with a creepy smile crying out her words over and over again. it lead me to say to her "I find you and the truth of this village even if it leads me killed" as I can't show any emotion since I am already knowing what horrors will come for her in the future.


	2. Chapter 2: The mysterious serial killer of the forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2:  
> (Y/N) is planning with this young detective to go investigate the house her mother had told her about when she was younger but some truths are answered about mysterious of the disappearance with people and diary of a girl who live at the mansion. What will happen if a killer appeared hunting them down.......

~(Y/N) pov~

I walk to Lily's house to meet the girls noticing Hannah's mother on her way here knowing something bad is going to happen if she coming here as enter to see Lily's parents greeting me on the way up to her room to hear voices "Sara where are you, please tell me who is the monster that kill you in the forest he might find out I saw what that monster did but the mansion in the forest what do you want me to do...... so you want me to take (Y/N) there to find information and truth about this place that could lead to us solving the mysterious about your and the others death" I looked down to thought myself, 'I wished it was that easy but he might get in the way with information.' My best friend Lily is going to depression as it could like she talking to her sister's ghost this is crazy to see and hear this conversation, can supernatural exist.'

I knocked on the door as Lily opens the door with a sad smile on her face when I said "I heard you talk to your sister but any way I was going to there with a detective" she looks at me as if I was the first person to believe, she got to be telling the truth since how did she know about the mansion unless her and sister went that mansion on the day she disappeared I will find the truth of this village by the end of summer. I hug her tight while she cried into my chest sweeping her sorrows away as I notice a black shadow staring at us so I secretly video this creature while holding to whisper in her ear "He is here staring at us ...... Let’s have a sleep over and us three can get have great time to celebrate our graduation from high school. I notice the creature gone as I text Hannah 'Hey Hannah that creature Lily mentioned is real he was stalking us I don't think Lily is safe here alone and it was creepy like he was targeting her but look straight at me. Come over we having a sleepover plus your mother is here as well' then sent a text to Hiiro saying ‘I going to over a Lily’s house so can bring a few things over please’ just sending it he replies ‘okay’ as I check on Hannah’s reply ‘that sounds scary on my way now and thanks for notices see you in a bit’.

Lily and me stayed upstairs for a few minutes until we started to get hungry so we decide to go downstairs to hear Hannah and her mother arguing again about Hannah’s future but it’s Hannah has right chose herself unlike her mother use her free time to flirt with a demon in disguise as a human. The bell ringers give the chance to get away from them as behind the door revealed Hiiro with a bag I ask for while grabbing the bag I shut the door behind me not want to behind me. I drop me bag in Lily’s room as the arguing had stop with no Hannah’s mom around, we all sat at the table giving our blessing before we eat.

Later we played some games to entertain us as we shared juicy gossip with each other while I was careful with things I say then we had a small little pillow fight turn one hell of a day into a good one as to end our night of fun to go asleep. I enter the door to see I was in a middle of the forest seeing Hiiro chopping down tree as he was wearing mid Victorian clothing was moving and talking awhile my body as if it belong to someone else. He smiled with dark emotionless eyes as he hugs me tightly as if these siblings had lost their parents but are now working to survive as the young girl enjoyed her brother embrace on her small tiny body. The next door opens to see the brother married to his wife that smiled with the sister looking with no hopes as if she was abandoned by her brother but days passed by to see the brother crying over the doctor with his wife in her bed coughing as if she looks like she was going to die but then the next door opens to back from the first room as if this was a sign of me going to wake up as time flews faster when you’re a sleep as I woke up to see it was about 6am in the morning as I grab my backpack with a spare pair of clothes also weapons I hidden under my clothes and school work transferred all of it into my bag that Hiiro brought yesterday. 

I wrote a note to tell I went on a walk so I climb out window as I called that detective she might be willing to go now as she answered "Hello miss (Y/N) I was about to call you so where do you want to meet up" as gave the details and meet near the entrance to the forest to end the call. I ran to meet up as she was standing I said "There might be clue in that abandoned house to find missing people........ and mysterious of this town that they hidden." She replied with "true there are going but need get that history or this case will be unsolved again until someone else take this case" so the decision to go mother's grandma childhood house where they was information that hidden and never seen cause she hid it somewhere no murder can find it. We arrive and I opened the door with a key of my hideout since rebuilt the windows and add traps around the house now put on my belt hold my weapons and ammo for my pistols then had my hoodie to cover the belt out of sight. I walk to the study area and open secret trap door opened by grabbing book off it shelf and bought with me going the cellar, I haven't been here but it seem like I know this place for years since I started having the strange dream of the a girl who lived here.

"Hey (Y/N) how did you know about the trap door and this cellar" as I knew she would ask so I told her about my mother told me stories of this place my great grandma knew all the secret place since she knew about some about the town and left a diary of her hiding places also I knows about things about that him. I also can find thing mother also found out since she said that she been here and found something so we continue down the stairs as we reach bookshelf with a missing self as I place the book there and the trap door closed as I door opened by the book case. We look at each then moved forward into a room with a bookshelf and desk full of paper work which caught my eye was a book with my full name then book to it has my mothers name and her maiden name. I open the book with my mother's name as paper slip out in one of the page that was her in highschool with photo of a strange man I never seen before but behind them in a distance is a guy that looks like mike staring at them. I stare at the writing about my mother's past with a guy that was my mother's childhood friend who went different high school than Mom as this picture was taken on there middle school graduation.

We starting to read the book to park that year the mysterious murder started at the abandoned high school since most students were afraid what there could happen there would happen again. I started to read the book on the second year of highschool to the part she met mike started to hang out with him since she found out that his older sister died leaving him with her child as he did not mention who father was but he didn't how to take care of baby so she decided to help him out. So after three months of hangout then start the missing guy she had lunch with to discuss the project they were doing so had to carry on with her life then every boy she hung out with expect Mike disappear as rumours spread across the school as her female friends and her older were worried but she knew her older sister wouldn't believe if she told theory of Mike had something do with this because her refused cause she had a crush on the guy since she first met him. So she had talk her friends but nobody expect her closest friend from childhood he was only one who believes her cause would never lie as what she said could be true since he been closer to than her crush was a few time she was scaried of him when he saw with a guy other than him so she was clever make her childhood name sound like a girl name of his sister or my sister cause doesn't her number. As year goes on to near Christmas she gets kidnapped by mysterious stalker who start by love letter on her first-year to possessions and gifts.

Mike was the kidnapper as convinced everyone that we're dating get parent move to live with him my sister was so jealous of me not ever talk me again so she was trapped with a insane person who kept getting to her to cause to spent years with him raising the child who was his and dead sisters as he killed her cause she was going to leave him and take their child away by him raping her while she was drug by someone in party when someone spike her bottle as she drank it after it all when was at home. So his affect towards his sister went on to me but I only got out once since was at college party with friend so she had a friend to look after the child and went out to met her childhood friend for a date that end up them having sex but Mike got drug to sleeping with his lover's older sister as the sister met again as clean it up the mess to make it like Mike and (M/N) the one who had sex. Next day she found bot her and sister were pregnant with girls as when (Y/N) was born the man was happy think it was his child but she loved her first child since it was a little miracle of her first love and her, so she protected the child from the man as the young boy and baby grew close as boy protected young sister from the parents agruement that lead to him raping all night so the next day she pregnant with the monster so she plan her escape as she raise child to keep distance away from the man the girl called father. The night she going run away she saw the lock kitchen inside. The book stops there knowing that this woman we took the book in backpack but I took my name book also the book that name 'Alice' that similar to my dream so I took it we look at the time as it been nearly about two hour as we decide stop the search for until the next day available so we head to the exit. As a shadowy figure stood at the door wait and smiling that has dark intention on killing us and I could remember the feeling of those eye from the night before creep down on me with that sickies smile as my trebled want to ran away from this person as he seems dangerous.

He kept staring with us with his monsterous eye then start move forward he didn't detective so she crept low under the table when she heard the insane laugh from the guy as I ran upstairs to the smashed window leading the roof as jump through it without thinking cut bit of my skin and landing rough on the ground as I sprained my ankle but quick as I could ran to exit of the forest hearing the monster ran after to me then I started to slower down with the sudden increase on my ankle as I notice Detective behind me helping to get exit but after a few minutes, we lost sight of him as we decide to climb over the fence before he found us. We stop to catch our breath before leaving we exchanged numbers as we kept silent back where we meant to with anyone seeing us, I only text her when I was clear from anyone else in the secret hiding place as I climb back to the room luck they weren’t awake.

“(Y/N) where were you” spoke too soon as I turn to see Lily awake while I calm down before talking as I told her about my investigation at the old house also my name and mother’s family female name in different books but main one was the same monster that might attacked Sara was the same that attacked us. It was morning as I had breakfast with her family before I head home but the thought what happened kept repeated in my mind like I made a huge mistake that going affect like the guy I felt like I knew him but scared as I am glad I got away with taking the three book so came find out this person from my dreams, mother and my book. I arrived home seeing my younger jump to hug me but my body moved on it own dodging him as see him fall to the floor, lucky he wasn’t hurt but he groan in pain. “What the hell sis why did you dodge do you hate me”he cries getting my attention as I say “sorry I didn’t mean it to dodge that but my body just moved on its own it must that nightmare and that stalker got to me. Sorry just leave me alone it hard for me since my best friend sis was missing but Lily saw her murder and the killer stalker her last night and this morning I felt like me and her are going be next since we know about what happened....” he stops me pulling in a hug. “Sorry it wrong of me don’t talk I know hard on you please get well but I’m here talk to me about anything.” I started to cry to his chest letting out my tears I so happy I got a brother like him, I may not get on or he too clingy to me but times like these he kind and understanding.

After a while I went to my room locking my door and closing my curtains as I entered my secret room as I text the detective about what happened as we did exchanged information about what happened what we got as I found out that her name molly but might be a fake name since she there people want her dead since she a detective after our chat I left the phone and got the book on the Alice girl out as I go to my room reading it. The girl was a normal girl an older brother who she had a crush but he had a wife that was very ill but a witch made a deal with to help her get better he had do some dirt work as he on insane by all murder and human I feed his wife she never got better but his young returned hope to see her brother but found his wife being devoured by a wolf as she ran into a room where they child slept peacefully she fan away with baby in her hands days pasted she going back to her brother there with her husband running toward you with body in your hands. She told about she saw a wolf eating her sister in law as they shocked they believe her but brother told her he run out find a doctor cause had died from disease before the wolf attacked.

He thank his sister and the baby was safe but her husband said he came look for her cause he had been called to kill the wolf that attacked the village so the brother and sister went back to their parents house. She started to notice after a month her brother behaviour changed as she knew shock of losing his wife change him but he started get closer to her like she was his wife calling her by his wife name but her husband sent her letter on development on the wolf catching but his wife body never been founded the body grew but a weird way like a wolf way. She notice air of blood in air as my brother was out She left baby alone asleep went the kitchen to see his wife body as a flesh doll but they blood everywhere and a young girl that had missing body part crying for help as she heard her brother saying “oh you saw you naughty girl my dear sister I never thought you would betray my trust I finally found my real true now found my secret but I had to keep in the house” she panicked think her brother going kill her so threw the wooden chair hitting him as ran through woods finding her brother turning into a wolf while running lucky got a way but with a few scars on her arm she them about the wolf as move to husband telling him everything that happened as the moved in a house in the woods to hide al their knowledge but the found about the witch as she told them about the deal she made him but broke it his promise to turn his family into wolves but witch gave the girl knowledge in why she did not turn since was chosen to kill him their curse but she didn’t chose but a the witch younger sister who was also a witch chose her deal this by making her the heroine of the red ridding hood curse to help her live a normal life but she chose to give the ability for her and her child to have to kill wolves. She kept her deal but she couldn’t face her brother she ran away every time he got close she the secrets and family behind even her new born baby running until she sent asylum and died there with an incurable illness.The story was sad but it was last I decided to skip food and go to bed early since I was tired from the running.

~?????POV~

That night I wished I never told Lily since she would still be alive started with the mistakes that I wished never made they made me suffered but I was so glad that I met her she help set thing right a second chance at life. I never want see all my allies and friend fall into that trap again cause of that bastard I fell into his trap and trusted him then betray me as he claimed to love me when was delusional. That night was start of the monsterous path of betrayal and lies that were uncovered my life and body destroyed as everything came to the end for this village I was in this endless game repeating mistake but she came from a place that we didn’t know existed and saved my endless suffering put use to rest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N:

Sorry I haven’t wrong the story so long it cause having trouble at school with a person keep starting argument and being rude, then calls me a bully when he made a horrible quiz full of horrible lies and calls me things like walking dead, Satan, demon, monster, deavil child and ugly. He doesn’t have any taste in woman my friend know him a long time and he being a kid who almost an adult copy terrible people and most of the people the group had affect from my best friend knows they are taking thing too far cause the other day they made fun of thing I liked and told teacher to solve the problem but their too busy to sort it but I help but not want to school but I have to push forward towards my dream. I love to do more stories in the holiday. And I might do one of my stories on a manga story in might be this story since my original idea.


	3. Chapter 3: The liers liar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) has just found out about the secret of the book of Alice between present and past, now seeing more suspicious of her families locked kitchen room that always smell of metallic but she got a lead to find the murder is to find the family history. She just got go the library to find the book on everyone history by lying to people that she need them for her college on her family history homework. 
> 
> What will she find.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F/F - means favourite fruit

~no one POV~

The girl sleep through the soundless day she had seen her terrible experience with the stalker and the mysterious person who chased them as she soon to know she was never alone in the room as the monster is always keeping his eyes on his prey into he catch them. But there are more than one monster the world we never know his/she might be closer than you think, creatures can be devious than you think acting like they care when they turn on you and devour you. Beware the monster in the village or might turn and devour you.

Outside the room is younger brother stalking his poor sister wondering what happened but the darkest desire her sister to be his but heart doesn’t care about anyone not even the truth of family history only her. He only can stay in character with him hiding the hatred that runs down through his blood hiding secrets from his sister and brother about father work and what he been doing with his father. The kitchen where his victims are held in before they are killed, he love for his sister has gone be on normal sister or a normal girlfriend but an insane love that is a delusional and a lust for her. 

~Hiiro pov~ 

My cute sis gone to her room I can see she sleeping, ‘she said that the killer return to finish the job’ I smiled “so she did see me last night”. I so hungry better get so food before the detectives come with dad better get rid of the evidence while sis a sleeping, I had to put all the meat in the secret freezer as I get the mop to clean the room from there blood. Then move rotten flesh to the hounds in the forest, get all weapon cleaned and put in the cook equipment in there place put normal food in the main fridge hide the weapon, toture devices and the meat freezer in the hiden department under us. And even the villagers have feared our family generations since we people under our control they will never find evidence unless the information that we don’t know of exist it’s impossible. I finish my clean up the kitchen now I must go check on my love she must be in her deep slumber by now. 

I headed to my room opening my window to jump towards her window that easily accessible to open without damaging her window or lock so I enter her room that was really dark as I hear smooth breathing a she sleeps soundly, I put my finger on her lip feeling before I kissed her. I always imagine have intertwine with check other but I stop with one kiss so I don’t awake since is sent I’ve in her sleep easily wake up and I don’t want her find my true feeling until I make her fall in love with she will be mine like she always meant to be cause you run away anymore, My beloved sister.

I notice a book that layer on her sided saying the name ‘Alice’ I started to read as the brother must been an idiot to not to felt the same until his wife died it he reminds me how I felt about sis but I loved her from the beginning I was born. The back says something about another book maybe my little sis must like these book might well get this book part 2 for her, she start to love me. All want to be together with her, ever since our mother left us she started to grow colder and distance between dad and us. I wonder if she knows something that happened between mother and father, she even refused to eat what made like......mother told her to never eat father food. Wait mom knows what being happening but (Y/N) doesn’t know since mother can’t tell anyone they wouldn’t be she left warning for her. That night mother disappeared sis was awake and like she cried with window open, she might took the message to heart also stop questioning about the lock kitchen.

I went back to my room leave everything once before I entered but at the same it smelled (F/F) conditioner it smell lovely like her as I hear my brother enter my room to see his ungrateful look asking him “why did you returned this summer when you said you’ll never come back again” I hated him he always get in my way, he suddenly replied “you know why I can’t leave my sister to a monster like you she will be hurt when she find out you and father killed her friends also those classmates. She will hate you but doesn’t need that at the moment we had two humans in the abandoned house far outcourts of the village but thought why were lost but it sounded like investigating the house for clues on the murders. I didn’t want this thing happen if you and dad get caught I will tell them about dad did mom and his family done for years, I might know who they are one might be the little red riding hoods blood related from the old day that family of hunters that will one day get revenge. They wouldn’t kill sis since a human raised by us monster how we kept her so clean isn’t something to understand, kept her out this life left her got get a life she deserves.” Then he leaves the room full of myself I punch the wall in anger.

That coward he says all he wants but I need find those human dare in step in my wood to find the true their fates are already sealed to their deaths. Nobody can escape this village alive to spread the truth on the missing villagers not even their children know if they do they know what happens my now especially that bitch ‘Sara’ well she was going spread the truth to my sweetheart but sister saw as she next on my to do list be (Y/N) and Hannah are on high alert. That girl told my sweetheart of the someone also us monsters that going to kill her cause knows too much, couldn’t believe my sister would help her. Well we can’t kill her until she alone or get some else do the dirty work.

The door rang so got up to answer it as there was a younger girl same aged as (Y/N) but she doesn’t seem from village. “Hello there I am detective molly i here investigates your house and everyone in this household will answer my questions truly, especially your father, I have heard rumours about his wife disappeared 10 years ago” this girl seem troublesome as I was about to shut the door brother Kai came. “Welcome we will gladly answer question but could we keep our voice down our sister asleep it’s been hard on her but I think we only agree if you investigate us in a sound proof also one on one investigation please. Plus our father should be coming home soon” they left to go into the living room.

What the hell he doing but I did stop us being suspicious and I follow them, stopped by a door slammed close seeing my sweetheart half asleep coming downstairs “hey bro do we have a guest or detective here investigation since Mike text me saying have detective investigation our house and question us about what been going on” as her sweet voice rings in my ears but I notice lately she being calling father his name as he isn’t her father. I don’t care so I gave my sister a hug saying “yes big sis, can you show me make tea again and get a detective one she seems like your age” act like a cute brother but she seems to have different for a second then moved toward the kitchen like normal.

She didn’t say a word once until we entered the room “hello miss detective molly thanks coming to get this case and here some tea I made” she gave tea to her as I and brother notice what she said she knew girl. “Hello you are (Y/N) this is our first meeting as I am happy to help a PenPal of mine anytime and I just finished questioning your brother now can I talk to you Sir” she pointed at me as I sat down while both my siblings left the room.

”what your name sir and tell me what you know of the situation?” In a serious tone so I answer “names Hiiro and all I know is that my sister friend went missing in the forest on there hang out night. Her sister on scared saying that the person was a monster but my sister stayed last night over her place cause see saw some person outside on the tree watching them.” She seem silent moved on next that surprised me, “Now tell me what you know about night of your mother disappearance and what relationships were there level?” What why ask now they did before does she know something, “well can’t remember much but I woke up from night nightmare as I head to my sis room but she was already awake staring outside, so I slept with the rest of the night next morning mother was gone.”

”Now tell me about that locked room?” Sheesh she keep asking questions, “yeah fathers kitchen to cook all recipes for his restaurant since famous for his recipes he got cook somewhere since he has one cafe here and doesn’t want anyone to steal his recipes that made of love.” She then wrote something in her notebook as she ask another question “Have you seen anything suspicious around than this time, this is the final question then we are done?” Finally I go to my sweetheart after this question “yeah around when I was in middle school there was a lot of boys that were arround my sister and her friends died special classmates” then she silent again with cold expressions “well that it could get your sister in the room now her turn”, tsk this chick know how kill my mood.

~Your POV~

Entering the room after Hiiro as he seemed edgy for some reason I hope he wasn’t told about family’s secret of us, I sat in the room talking to Molly for a couples minutes as we reach the final question asking me about the locked room as I told her the truth that only my father then told my mother saw it the tonight she disappeared. We hold off anything before long as I suddenly got text from Hannah that whole graduates are doing a test of courage near the abandoned house smiling before headed out the room to Mike smiling as he says “hello (Y/N) and miss detective Molly are done, it looks like it my turn to be questioned.” Smirking his usual face of that caught Molly off guard. While two of went the room, Hiiro suddenly hug me acting like a lonely puppy waiting for it’s master and Kai speaks up “(Y/N) is something on your mind since look like you are spacing out.”

Hiiro hugs tighter not liking Kai derrupting him when he about say something, so sigh “it’s Hannah she told about the test courage happening tonight at abandoned house in the forest, I would like to go as someone needs to look after Hannah from them men after all she be helpless without me.” Hiiro put head on my shoulder saying “No sis don’t go there wider wolves there” he moans about but Kai says “go head ignores Hiiro he being a baby as usual we wouldn’t want our cousins on her own now and you need the break from what happened last night with that stalker.”

I smiled to know that I could get lots of information and find clues on my family history also about that Alice girl. Mom might know about what was in the kitchen what mike kept in there plus I need to go to the library as go up stair to changes while managing get Hiiro off me. I got feeling that someone staring at me while monsterous eyes and I say waving that was going back to sleep for tonight as they blessed me with good night but I got a dummy to place as my body as climb out and head towards the library seeing ‘book keeper’ everyone calls him that cause he has obsession of keeping books from harm way. He sees me as wave saying “good morning (N/N) how are you today what book do you need” he welcomes me with open arms cheerfully walk behind his desk, “Mr Morgan I need a book on my mother and father side it inportant it could help me for my future career sir” as he says silent losing his smile. “Miss Nightmare I do own your mother a favour but I will give you our only copy be kept and never tell anyone who gave this book cause the elders are very dangerous people cause they the history town but our ascenter wanted kept a copy to give to someone who take outside the village so please take it with you as your farewell present from me” as give the book so I put in my bag thanking him while taking his promise.

I make it back as I hide the book in the hideout as I take the dummy out my room putting it under the bed as hide in my bed presenting to sleep as i heard the window open. There was heavy breathing coming closer and closer, the mumbling from person couldn’t wait they were saying but then i felt them sitting on my bed as i start panic so quickly gently close my eyes and slow by breathing if i was sleeping. They climb on my body and flip the blanket off half my body but they gently stoke my body then something wet amd slimey lick my lips, knowing want they were after. They were kissing my lips as they let there tongue explore my cave while I felt wet down my panty area knowing what he was going to then after their kiss session on my lips, they start to moan lowly as they knew that there were people the house and groan from them to say that this person a man that messing around with his dick while on top of me is a disaster for trouble then heard the guy call my name my by heart beat faster then his final call of my name as lucky no cum came over me but the guy final words “I can’t wait for the day your final mine so I can fuck you for real aw that would be heaven, my little red.” He walks back window closing down waiting a few minutes then getting up embarrassed about what just happened knowing that person was my stalker also might be the murder that killed all those missing people but he knows me someone from village or school. First I need to contact Molly and tell the information and I need look at my family history from Mr Morgan, hope he not the next victim.

But I was wrong the next day Mr Morgan disappeared without a trace as no one dared speak about happened since they were scared of the wolf that would come and get them but it was no legend but reality that wasn’t cause it was a warning to everyone so nobody wouldn’t get involved in the case as that was final warning before the wolf murder began killing us all.

A/N:  
Hey guys I sorry this took long I busy with reality and mostly doing another story but I don’t any anyone complaining about how dark this new story going be it a story that make you feel sick gross most people out.

**Author's Note:**

> Please this first time making a yandere and smut in my stories so please give any advise as possible.


End file.
